warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Battle for the Nerio System
BrowncoatMando’s Aid to Nerio Forces by planet ' *'Syprios ' *• Khazamga 2nd Infantry 1654 men • *4th Rough Riders-779 men (fight at the battle of Bardiros Hill (Valmiki Mehrotra Singh solo kills a looted Leman Russ there, Kadire Ro’gom commands roughly 36 of them and a few thousand infantry. A nobody with delusions of grandeur, and then gets blown up) • *• 7th Infantry “The Rock Hounds”-1600 (defending the city of Mylos from the would be Warlord Arrhoz Ardekai who rode a Khorne Juggernaught and was followed by a small pack of Flesh hounds.) *• Blackwater Rifles -1829 *• Akoni 3rd- 800 men • Cadian 517th-3516 *(covered in relevant pages) (10178 men total) *'Kri-os • *3rd, Olea Infantry-1200 *• 10th Olea Infantry-1200 *• Khazamga 9th Infantry 1654 men *• Xomia 2nd Infantry “Crag Spiders”- 1600 • 17th Infantry-1600 (7254 men total) *'Corbonis' • 2nd Olea Infantry-1200 • *Olea 2nd Light infantry “Frag Dolls”- 1210 • *Olea 8th Light Infantry “Nightbirds” 1210 • *Khazamga 14th Infantry 1654 men (5274) (Tasked with retaking the city of Jirot Bay held by Rulek Dydire and a large cultist army. When he’s killed by a Nightbird sniper his Chaos Undivided army turns on itself) *'Necro' • *House Wahrheialte Guard- 525 men(covered so far) • *Fidea 31st and 32nd Infantry-4400 men(Battle of The Cobalt Channel(trying to keep an enemy army from using the River as a crossing into a city/poisoning the water) ( 4925total) *All Chaos armies they face are commanded by “Prophet of the Undivided” Abathal who is killed by Kyösti Rehn of the Fidea 32nd who dies in the attempt, Abathal, a Chaos Sorcerer uses his last breath to hit him with lightning. (not connected to the CoC battles) *'27631 from BrowncoatMando ' *'Timeline ' * *Syprios gets bombed *• *Chaos forces land on Syprios to try and detonate the bombs *• *The siege of Syprios begins (and lasts for awhile) • *Rest of the Chaos forces move onward to Kri-os • *The COC (along with any other warbands people want to include) slaughter the guards • * *Half of the Chaos fleet goes to Corbonis • *Corbonis begins its siege • *The rest of the remaining chaos forces attack Necro • * *Siege of the fortress monastery and other stuff happens • Then Crusaders Once Crossed#The Clash On Necro BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:45, May 10, 2017 (UTC) * The goal of this page is to summarize the events of the battle in a concise manner, didn't really want to just copypasta information from other articles straight into it. Is it alright with you if I rewrite/rearrange what you added? Also, anyone is welcome to add their warbands or Imperial forces to the battle. There's quite a lot of casualties on both sides to work with so don't be afraid to have your forces make some stellar assaults and whatnot. The only thing I ask is that you don't alter the overall plotline that's been established.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 17:10, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Copy pasted stuff for reference, make it easier on everybody involved- do what you want. BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Wew bucky.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 07:08, December 23, 2017 (UTC)